Dreambound
by Lady Akribos-san
Summary: Ulquiorra's life has never been easy. Specially since Aizen decided to play with him. Now his nights are full of memories he'd like to forget. AiUlqui, GrimmUlqui. Yaoi, rape.


I've written this fic for Dior Crystal as a birthday present. Enjoy it ^^

This is my first time trying to write in English, so please be nice. This is also my first lemon (poor in details, as you'll see). The song used is "Dreambound" by Helloween.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach TT_TT

**Warnings:** yaoi, rape.

DREAMBOUND

_**I'm running on a dusty road**_

_**The evil one behind me**_

Ulquiorra was tossing around in bed again while sleeping. He was all coated in sweat. In his dreams, he was seeing that horrible man. It was always the same lately. As soon as he fell asleep, he started dreaming about the brown haired shinigami and all those things he did to him.

_**I hear his breath and turn around**_

_**There's no place left to hide here.**_

It had started two years ago, after finishing one of those boring Espada meetings. All the Arrancar had left the room very fast, along with the other two traitor shinigamis, only Aizen still remaining on his seat. Ulquiorra was about to leave too when his lord called him.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" he turned to look the man curiously. Aizen smiled at him, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You're my most loyal Arrancar, right?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"I would like to think so, Aizen-sama."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Of course. You created me, so I owe you everything I am now."

Aizen smirked. "Good. Then prove it." Ulquiorra didn't say a word, waiting for his lord to explain further. "I haven't been feeling well lately, Ulquiorra, because I need something very special. I've been wondering who could give me this thing I need and I've come to a conclusion - you're the most suitable person for this job."

Ulquiorra nodded. "I'll do anything you want."

"Good." Aizen repeated. "It's very simple. I want you to have sex with me."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and his breath got caught in his throat. "E-excuse me?"

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "You heard me. Now remove your clothes."

_**Wanna break the chains of fear**_

Ulquiorra was shocked. He hadn't expected this. True, he would do anything for his lord, but this... this was completely different. This job was for a whore, not for a loyal servant. And he wasn't a whore. He had his pride.

"With all my respect, Aizen-sama, but I fear I can't do that. This surpases the bond between a lord and his servant and I'm not willing to do that. I'm sorry." He said in a low but firm voice.

Aizen sighed as if he was bored. "I knew this could happen. But you see, Ulquiorra, there is the fact that a lord has power over his servants, so they can do what they've been told or... I can force you to obey me. What's going to be?"

Ulquiorra's heart skipped a beat and he did the only think that came to his mind - run away. Or he would have done that if Aizen's humongous reiatsu hadn't prevented him from move an inch. The shinigami raised from his chair, grabbed Ulquiorra by the jacket of his uniform and threw him to the ground face first. Then he proceeded to undress him by torning his clothes apart with a hand, using the other to hold Ulquiorra's wrists. Ulquiorra squirmed, trying to fight him, but to no avail: Aizen penetrated him with a brutal thrust, causing him to blood and scream in agony.

_**There's no way back**_

Ulquiorra woke up screaming and trembling. Those damned nightmares were becoming worse, and he had them every night.

He startled when a warm hand came to touch his cheek. He raised his head and his emerald eyes met with sapphire ones. "Shh. It's alright."

_**Your whisper in my ear**_

_**Your touch will save me again**_

Grimmjow wiped his tears and hugged him tenderly. Ulquiorra sighed and tried to calm himself. Luckily, the Sexta was always by his side when he woke after his nightmares and it was a great help. They had been together for almost three years now and he was grateful for that. Without Grimmjow there to comfort him, he sure would have killed himself long time ago.

_**You'll change my dream, you'll guide my way to be**_

_**You are the light, you turn black into white.**_

_**You'll change my dream, you'll bring reality**_

_**You shine so bright, you turn black into white.**_

When Grimmjow first had discovered about Aizen having raped his boyfriend, he had tried to kill the bastard, but Ulquiorra had prevented him from doing that. It wasn't that he didn't hated Aizen for what he had done to him, but he knew that if Grimmjow tried to revenge him, he would be dead before even knowing it. And Ulquiorra didn't want to lose the man he loved.

_**I've lost my soul in the game he plays**_

_**No doubt that he won't spare me**_

After that first time, Aizen had ordered Ulquiorra to go to his bedroom almost every night. At first, the Cuarta was tempted to not obey, but he guessed then it would be worse, so he resigned to his fate. One night he was so exhausted because of a mission that he fell asleep and forgot about Aizen. The next night though Aizen made sure Ulquiorra wouldn't forget about it never again.

_**Hunting me, trapped in his chase**_

_**Subject to violation**_

After every session he returned to his own room, where Grimmjow would be waiting for him to heal and comfort him before going to sleep. But then the nightmares assaulted him.

_**I'm afraid to fall asleep**_

_**Whether day and night**_

A year had passed since Aizen was killed by the shinigamis of Soul Society, so both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were free now. Even so, the ghosts from his past still haunted him in his dreams.

_**But once I'm there in my dreams **_

_**You'll come to save me again**_

Once he calmed down, Grimmjow kissed him. Ulquiorra returned the kiss and it became more passionate. It wasn't long until they were both naked, caressing and kissing each other. Grimmjow made love to him with the gentleness of a lover, making sure he didn't hurt him.

_**You'll change my dream, you'll guide my way to be**_

_**You are the light, you turn black into white.**_

_**You'll change my dream, you'll bring reality**_

_**You shine so bright, you turn black into white.**_

They both came at the same time, saying the name of the other, panting and sighing. After that, Ulquiorra curled in Grimmjow's arms, exhausted but happy, and fell asleep. He didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

_**You'll change my dream, you'll guide my way to be**_

_**You are the light, you turn black into white.**_

_**You'll change my dream, you'll bring reality**_

_**You shine so bright, first star I see tonight.**_

**A/N:** Ok, that's all. Very short, right? It'd have been posted earlier, but my computer died yesterday night, so I'm using one of my uni now.

As always, reviews are appreciated. Please, let me know if there's any grammar error (sure there are a lot of them).


End file.
